Pouts, Kisses and Valentines
by doc100
Summary: Valentine's Day, kisses, a stranger and a stubborn little marine make for a very interesting holiday for Harm. Story number ten in my 'Nickel Trumps a Dime' series.


**Pouts, Kisses and Valentines** by doc

_**AN:**__ This is my answer to a February Challenge. The challenge line was from the episode 'Touch and Go,' and is as follows: __"I'm not involved with Mac."_

_I realize that Valentine's Day is already looooong past, but you can't write a February Challenge without thinking about Valentine's Day. Beside, I couldn't resist the picture of Ellie and her Daddy, that cleverly wormed its way into my brain at the thought of February's challenge line: Valentine's Day…and a kiss. Little Marines can be quite stubborn, you know! Throw in a befuddled Sailor Daddy and a blast from the past, and oh what fun!_

_This Valentine's Day snippet involves my Rabb family from 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' For those who haven't read the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children: Ben, Connor and Ellie._

_**xxx**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

_Please excuse the omissions, misspellings and errors. The mistakes are all mine. Mom had no part in the proofing of this tale._

_**xxx**_

**Pouts, Kisses and Valentines**

_There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself. John Gregory Brown_

11:00

February 14, 2016

Elam's Hallmark Shop

Mira Mesa Mall

San Diego, California

The tall stranger watched with amusement as the little girl sifted through an assortment of valentine cards. Carefully selecting a card, she would study it with abject seriousness, and then reject it out of hand with a shake of her head, before returning it into the closest bin in the front. The pile of rejects was growing in enormity and slowly beginning to spill onto the floor. Next to be chosen was a large white card decorated with glitter and hearts and flowers, a ribbon attached along its side, was tied in a delicate bow and weighted at the ends by sparkling crystal beads. After several seconds, the child determinedly nodded her head, a smile lighting her face, as a spiral of dark curls bounced and flipped down over her forehead. The card was dropped into a wicker-shopping basket at her feet, and a tiny hand swiped the riotous tangle of shiny brown locks from her face and flicked the wayward ponytail backwards.

Resuming her shopping, she peered across the display from line to line, up one column and down another. She reached for a card then stopped, shaking her head. Her eyes squinted in concentration; she chewed on her lower lip, index finger tracing a series of cards up, then down, and circled to her left. With a gasps of surprise, the little girl's eyes widened and danced with joy. She reached up for the card just out of her grasp. Standing on tiptoes, she grunted at the effort to gain every inch of her height, fingers wiggling in the air. Her bright pink floral dress slid up her legs, showing off even more of the striped lime-green leggings underneath. When she hitched up her leg on the display case, showing off purple socks spotted with yellow polka dots and red patent leather 'Mary Jane's', the bemused stranger struggled to withhold her sudden burst of laughter. Clearly the charming little sprite had picked out her duds and dressed herself that morning without any adult supervision.

That thought sent the stranger's gaze darting around the store seeking out an adult companion for the adorable angel with 'eclectic' tastes. Seeing no adult in the near vicinity, the stranger resumed her covert observation. But as the child attempted to crawl up the face of the display, nearing toppling the plastic bins to the floor, the stranger quickly intervened to offer help.

"Hey sweetie, let me help you with that," she caught the little girl just before she tumbled backwards then steadied her on her feet.

The girl gawked back with the hugest brown eyes, lower lip curling outward in an adorable pout. She took a careful step backward and reached for the wicker basket at her feet.

The woman smiled sweetly, "It's okay, sweetheart…I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall."

The little one continued to stare straight ahead, eyes growing wider and a watery sheen beginning to appear.

The kind woman knelt before her, "Sweetie, is your mommy here with you?"

The little one fearfully shook her head and took another step back.

"Tell ya what," the stranger stood back up and pointed at the display case. "How about you tell me which card you wanted, and I'll get it for you. That way you won't fall," she smiled brightly at the frightened child, "…then we can go to the cash register and find your…" She paused hoping the child would fill in the rest.

"Daddy," was uttered on the softest whisper of breath.

"Alright, we'll find your daddy," the stranger smiled disarmingly. "Now, which card did you want?"

The little girl pointed up high, but didn't move closer.

"This one," the woman reached for a card.

The girl shook her head and muttered in a stage whisper, "Higher."

"This one?" The little one nodded, and the stranger handed her the colorful valentine card. "That's a very interesting card…who's it for?"

The child bowed her head and studied her shoes. "My brover," she mumbled around the finger in her mouth.

"It's very nice…I'm sure he'll love the card," she slipped the valentine into the wicker basket. "Do you need help with any other cards?"

The little girl shook her head, and took yet another step backward.

"What's your name sweetie?" the woman crouched before her once more.

Eyes downcast, the child whispered, "I not awowed ta talk ta stwangers."

"You're right, that's exactly what I tell my little girl," the woman reached out a gentle hand, but the child retreated further from her touch.

The woman stood back up, and smiled again, "What do you say, we head to the cash register and find your daddy?"

The child nodded, and allowing the woman to pass, followed a few steps behind. As they rounded the corner to the next aisle, the little girl dropped her shopping basket, and took off at a full run screaming at the top of her lungs, "Daddy…Daddy…DADDY!"

A tall gentleman dressed in jeans and a sky-blue sweater turned immediately upon hearing the child's cries. He knelt down and caught the little girl mid flight, as she hurled herself into his arms.

"Ellie Bean, sweetie what's wrong?" He patted her back, as her arms clutched at his neck. When he attempted to pry her loose, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body.

When he felt the trembling of her tiny body, he frowned in concern. "Ellie? Ellie, what happened?"

"I loooosed yoooou," she cried.

"Oh sweetie, Daddy was right here all the time," he gently kissed her forehead.

"Dat wadddeee," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"What lady, Ellie Bean?"

The little girl lifted her head from his shoulder, and cautiously peeked behind her father. Pointing a finger at the stranger, she whispered in her father's ear, "Dat w-w-wady," she fought to catch her breath, "…o-o-over dar."

Harm reached up to dry the tears, then threaded his fingers up and into the damp tendrils of hair sticking to her cheeks. Pushing the hair back from her face, he smiled indulgently, "What about the lady, sweetie?"

"She tawk to me, Daddy." She determinedly grasped his cheeks with sticky, wet fingers and held on tight. Eyes staring into his with all seriousness, "Daddy! You telled me…Never NEVER tawk to stwangers!"

"That's right, sweetie," he fought to contain his grin at her scolding reprimand, "…you should never talk to a stranger. You're supposed to…"

"Tell you or Mama, or run tell someone I know!" She cut him off, repeating the stranger mantra she'd learned both at home and at preschool.

"That's right, Ellie. Daddy's very proud of you," he caressed her cheek then hugged her tighter in his arms. "Mama and Daddy wouldn't know what to do, if we lost you or your brothers. You were very brave to come find Daddy."

Harm was so lost in the conversation with his daughter that he failed to notice the tall interested woman standing a few feet away. The stranger's lips curled into a delighted smile as she took in the scene of the doting father and the chastising little girl. The smile grew to a full-fledged impish grin, when child's facial features coalesced and morphed within her memory into the beautiful image of former acquaintance…a military colonel to be exact. Taking a few steps closer, the stranger gleefully laughed outright. The movement caught Harm's eye, and he glanced up just in time to watch a smug expression cross her face.

"So, you're not involved with Mac, huh?" The women burst out in 'got'cha' laughter and pointed an accusing finger, "I knew, even back then," she shook her head, "…that you were either lying, or ridiculously blind and dumb!"

The embarrassed blush started as a tingle in his toes, before quickly spreading throughout his body, and ending in a rosy glow across his cheeks. Shaking his head to dispense with the uncomfortable feeling of being caught in your own joke, a warm smile spread across his lips.

"Kate! It's good to see you! How've you been?" Shifting Ellie onto his left hip, he extended a welcoming hand.

Kate grasped the proffered hand, shifted into his body and gave him a warm hug. Pulling back slightly, she lifted her face to his, as they each exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ellie watched the exchange with wary eye. Shifting in her father's grasp, she tightened her hold on his neck, while extending a small hand forward nudging away the uninvited stranger.

Kate took a step backward, and smiled at the little girl. Reaching up to stroke a finger over her cheek, she glanced back toward Harm, twinkle evident in her eye. "So, are you going to try and tell me that this little beauty doesn't belong to Mac?"

"No," he chuckled while shaking his head. Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, he pointed a finger in Kate's direction, "You know, you're a little too observant for your own good."

"Observant," she teased, as jovial laughter bubbled forth. "I'd have had to blind not to notice the sparks between you two! So," her grin relaxed to a welcoming smile, "…how long did it take you two to figure it out?"

"A while," his blush returned, "…all right, a long while. But that's a conversation for another time."

She laughed again at his expense, "I'm just happy for your sake, that you finally did." Her gaze shifted back to Ellie, "So how old are you, sweetie?"

Ellie frowned at the woman talking to her father.

"Ellie," Harm looked at his daughter, "…this is an old friend of Daddy's. Her name is Miss Pike. Can you tell her 'hi'?"

Ellie shook her head, burying her face in his neck.

"Sorry," he grimaced in Kate's direction, "…I guess she's going to play shy today. Which is kind of odd for her," he frowned, "…she'll usually talk your leg off."

Ellie glanced back at the woman and scowled.

"So, let me guess," Kate smiled sweetly at Ellie, "…you're about…five years old?"

Ellie's scowl deepened and her lower lip jutted out.

"Hey sweet pea, what's with the frown?" Harm gently scolded his daughter. "That's not how we treat new friends."

He smiled at Kate, "I'm sorry…she doesn't usually act like this." He tweaked his daughter's nose to get her to lighten up.

"And yes," he continued, "…this little bundle of sunshine is 5 years old. In fact, you had a birthday party a couple weeks ago…right Ellie? He raised an eyebrow at his daughter in response.

Ellie just glared back and wiggled from his grasp. Once on her feet, she wandered in the direction of her wicker-shopping basket. Dropping to the floor, she crossed her arms over her chest displaying an irritated pout.

Harm shook his head again, and resumed the conversation with his old friend. "What brings you to San Diego, Kate? Or are you stationed here now?"

"I'm not in the Navy anymore, Harm. I got out a number of years ago. After that fiasco with…huh, never mind," her voice audibly dropped with embarrassment, as her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Hey," he reached out to touch her arm, "…that was a long time ago. I know it was a tough break, but…"

"No, it's okay," she smiled, "…turns out, it all worked for the best. I ended up staying at Pearl, which is where I met my husband."

"You're married?!" he gasped.

"Don't act so surprised!" She smacked his arm. "Robert and I have been married for almost 10 years. How about you and Mac?"

"It'll be 9 years this summer."

"Eight years?! You mean to tell me that you've only been married for 8 years?" Her hands settled on her hips, and she threw him an incredulous look. "I last saw the two of you…what, 15, 16 years ago? It took you another 7 years to get together?" She glared at him, "Really? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ellie glanced backward at her father and the woman. She saw her dad reach out and gently grasp the lady's arm. Sighing at the display, she rifled through the valentine cards in her basket. Nodding her head decisively, she picked up the shopping basket and stomped toward the cashier's desk.

"Kate…sssh," Harm raised a finger to his lips when he noticed another patron look in their direction from down the aisle. He flashed her a depreciating grin, "What can I say…I'm a little slow."

"That's not what I rememb…"

"Kate!" he cut her off with a warning glare.

"Okay, I won't go there," she laughed. "So, you and Mac have been married for 8 years. Are you still in the military?"

"Nah, we both got out shortly after our 20. They tried to send us to opposite sides of the world. Actually, they did send us to opposite ends of the world. We were both pretty miserable being apart. That 'kick in the six' was what finally prompted us to come to our senses. Well, that and a trio of matchmakers," he grinned at the memory, "…but that's a story for another time, too. How about you? How did you meet…Robert?"

"Yeah, Rob and I met in Pearl. He was a physician in the medical corp., and I was with JAG. We met over a DOD malpractice case…no negligence on his part," she quickly explained. "He was an expert witness for the prosecution. After the case was settled, he suggested we meet for coffee, and things progressed from there. We both resigned our commissions shortly after we married. He's now part of a surgical practice in Sacramento, and I joined a small legal firm there. Rob is originally from this area, so we decided to head back home."

"Then you're not too far away. What brings you to San Diego over the Valentine's Day weekend?"

"We decided to leave the kids with their grandparents…get away for a rare weekend retreat. Actually, Rob was attending a medical convention here this past week, and I decided to join him for the weekend. I just headed over here from the hotel to grab a valentine card, while he was taking a nap. It's too bad the two of you couldn't meet," she smiled, a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Why do I sense there's a 'but' in that statement somewhere?"

"Nothing," she laughed, "…he might've heard something about you."

"What?" he choked.

"He was one of the surgeons on duty when a certain pilot went down while trying to fly back in a raging thunderstorm. He had just finished up his shift when they transported you into Bethesda."

"Oh, that was…huh…"

"You're fine right?" she hesitated in concern. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, I'm fine…no long term complications or casualties. Well, unless you count the disruption, and permanent cancellation of Mac's wedding," he had the good grace to look chagrinned.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, "…that's right. She was engaged to that guy. Brumb…huh, Bug…huh, Barnaby…or something like that. So, you disrupted her wedding?"

"Yeah, guess that untimely dunk in the sea wasn't all bad," he rubbed the back of neck flashing a satisfied smirk.

"And the two of you didn't get together after that?"

"Huh, nooo," he rubbed his chin, "…we weren't that…huh…"

"Astute, smart, honest, observant…"

"Hey now," he defended.

"I just don't get it. You two had to be the only ones who didn't see it. How exactly did you get to be the Navy's hotshot lawyer with those flimsy powers of observation, anyway?" she smacked his arm again.

He could only shrug his shoulders and grin, "A lot happened in between…" When she attempted to interrupt, he shook his head, "Don't ask!" She just laughed in return.

"So how about you?" he inquired with interest. "You have kids right? You said they were with their grandparents for the weekend?"

Her face lit up, "Yep, Taylor, my son, is the oldest…he's 8. And Gabby, our little princess, is 6 and a half. How about you, is Ellie an only child?"

"No, Ben, our oldest, is 9-1/2, and Connor, our resident holy terror, is 6."

"Wait a minute," she snorted, "…you've only been married 8 years, and you have a 9-1/2 year old son? Maybe you're not as slow as you let on."

He's face burned red all the way to the tips of his ears, "Ben is adopted," he clarified. "He was Mac's godchild, and his folks were killed in an automobile accident when he was just 7 months old. Both of our sons were adopted, we were told we wouldn't be able to have children."

"Oh," Kate frowned in confusion, pointing over his shoulder. "Well, what about Ellie? I mean, she's the spitting image of Mac, unless…" she trailed off.

"Ellie's was our little miraculous surprise," he beamed. "We didn't expect her. We hoped, we prayed, but… Well, suffice it say, my best dreams came true."

"Kids are something else, aren't they?" she shook her head circumspectly.

"You can say that again," he laughed, "…they certainly keep you on your toes."

They carried on with their catch-up session a few minutes more, before Kate excused herself to head back to the hotel, both promising to get their families together for a visit sometime soon. When Harm glanced up and down the aisle looking for Ellie, he couldn't find his daughter anywhere. Just as panic set in when he began to scour the store, he found her sitting not so patiently by the checkout desk. As he approached, she threw him a disgusted look and jumped to her feet.

"Hey sweet pea," he apologized, "I'm sorry Daddy took so long talking to Miss Pike."

Ellie looked away, refusing to acknowledge his presence. She lifted her wicker-shopping basket from the floor, and set it up on the counter.

Harm grimaced at the cool reception, and instead smiled at the sales lady, "I guess we're ready to check out." He set a stack of his own cards up on the counter as well.

The sales clerk smiled at the little girl, "So who's paying today, sweetie? You or your daddy?"

"I gotted my own money!" Ellie gruffly responded back.

"Ellie!" Harm warned, "…be polite to the nice lady."

"Sorry," Ellie reluctantly apologized then addressed the clerk, "I have my own allowance money to spend on my balentine cards."

The clerk grinned at the adorable imp, and began to unload the wicker basket. Placing all the cards in one stack off to the side, she began counting out chocolate candy hearts, "Let's see… We have five candy hearts…is that right?" Ellie nodded yes.

The clerk then proceeded on to the cards. "I see we have a valentine for your mommy," she held up the sparkly card adorned with ribbons and beads. Ellie graced her with a huge beaming smile.

The clerk held up the next two cards, "Who are these for?"

"They're for my brothers," Ellie answered in a more animated voice.

"I see," the clerk looked up at Harm and laughed. "And who is this one for?"

"That one is for my Gummy and Papa," Ellie proudly announced. "We getted to spend Balentine's Day with them."

"You do?" the clerk doted on the bubbly child. "I bet that's going to be loads of fun!"

"Ah-huh," Ellie vigorously nodded.

The clerk glanced back to the shopping basket, lifted it off the counter, and turned it upside down. Glancing back at the little girl, she asked, "Didn't you forget someone?"

"No," Ellie stoutly answered.

The clerk leaned over the counter and asked in a voice slightly above a whisper, "What about your daddy?" Ellie crossed her arms and looked away.

The clerk tried again, "Did you drop one of your cards on the floor?"

Ellie glanced down the aisle, but didn't respond. Just at that moment, Harm spied a card lying upside down on the floor with a chocolate heart perched on top. Quickly jogging down the aisle, he retrieved the card and candy. Setting the valentine right side up on the counter, he noted the word _'Daddy'_ spelled out in large block letters across the front.

The clerk nodded a word of thanks at the tall gentleman, and again addressed the little girl, "Well, thank goodness we found your other valentine card." She held it up for Ellie to see.

Ellie shook her head, "That's not mine!"

"But...don't you want a valentine for your…"

"It's NOT mine," Ellie repeated loudly.

"But…"

"No!" the little girl shook her head. The clerk, more than a bit befuddled, looked at Harm for help.

"Ellie," he kneeled down to her level, "…are you sure you're not missing a card?"

"I…DON'T…WANT…IT!" Ellie punctuated each word, all the while stomping her foot.

"Okay," he stood up and shrugged to the clerk, "…I guess she's through."

The sales lady mouthed the word 'sorry,' and finished tallying Ellie's purchase. Once Ellie had handed over her hard-earned money, the clerk quickly moved on to Harm's purchases to end the transaction, hoping to ease the tension in the store.

"Thanks," Harm waved solemnly and escorted his daughter out of the door.

Once they were both belted into the car, Harm turned around to the backseat. "Hey Ellie, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I wanna go home," the little girl mumbled into her coat collar.

"But Ellie, you and Daddy were supposed to go out for lunch. You know, our special Daddy-Daughter Valentine's Day date?" the wrinkles around his eyes creased further in concern.

"I wanna go home," she gazed out the side window.

"But…"

"I want Mama!" Ellie cried out.

"Okaaay," he reached for her hand, but Ellie pulled it away. He sighed in distress, and turned over the ignition of the SVU. Pausing before placing the car in gear, he turned back toward his daughter, "Ellie, Daddy needs to make one more stop before we head home. Would it be okay if…"

"I want Mama," huge crocodile tears began to flow.

Harm shifted the car into drive and aimed straight for La Jolla, baffled at the turn of events. Every few blocks, he glanced into the rearview mirror, trying to catch his daughter's eye. Ellie sat resolute, stiff and straight, watching other cars whiz by from the passenger side window. With the resigned sigh of a despondent heart, Harm headed home.

As they pulled into the garage, Ellie unlatched the buckle of her car seat, before Harm even cut the ignition. Grabbing her prized sack of valentine treats, she ran into the house; her father following close behind.

The slam of the door caught Mac's attention, and she turned toward the racket just in time to see her daughter's figure fly by. The door opened a second time, as her husband shuffled in.

"Ellie!" Harm called. His daughter ignored him, continuing on.

"Elizabeth Christine Rabb," Mac called her daughter's full name. Ellie stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face her mother. "I believe your father was talking to you."

Ellie studied the floor; all the while clutching her now wrinkled and tattered shopping sack.

"Ellie? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mac walked over to the little girl, and ran her fingers through the riotous mass of dark curls, trying to tame the wild mane. Ellie refused to look up. Mac glanced at her husband in question. Harm shrugged his shoulders, and mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Princess," Mac lifted the girl's face and brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Hekwisssher," Ellie mumbled into her mother's hand.

"What punkin? Mama didn't hear you."

"He kissed her," Ellie pointed an accusing finger at her father.

"What?!" Harm blurted out in shock. "No, I…NO!"

"Yes, you did!" Ellie stomped her foot. "You kissed her…and she wasn't Mama! You only 'posed to kiss Mama!"

"Ellie…" he walked toward her, "…I…"

"No," the little girl backed away, "…I angeryed at you!" She turned and ran to her room.

He stood there transfixed, unsure whether to follow his distraught daughter, or explain to his questioning wife. Wife! His eyes grew wide. Oh no!

"Mac…" he started then stopped, mouth gaping opened and closed like a gasping fish. He shoved agitated fingers through his hair, and tried again.

"Mac, I…it wasn't…not like that…"

His wife studied him closely, crossed her arms over her chest, and broke into a smile. He stared at her, bewildered and at a loss for words.

"Harm," she stroked his arm, "…what the heck happened? Last I knew, you were taking our daughter shopping and out for lunch. How does that turn into a…a," she waved her other hand in the air between them, "…a kissing fest?" She raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Mac, it wasn't…" he caught sight of her barely controlled smirk, and cocked his head. "You're not mad?"

"Should I be?" her eyebrow hitched higher.

"NO! No…" he waved a hand in denial, "…it was just a friendly hello…"

Her other eyebrow went up, and she impatiently tapped her foot.

"…between old friends…a-a-a-acquaintances really." He stuttered over the words, before she outright laughed in amusement at his distress.

"Wait a minute, you're not worried that your husband was kissing another woman?!" He placed his hands akimbo on his hips, incensed that she didn't seem to care.

"Would you like to rephrase that, Sailor?" She took a menacing step his way.

"I retracted it all," he rushed out, taking a tentative step back, "…except for the friendly kiss on the cheek. Aw Mac," he actually looked a little frightened, "…it was just Kate."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, you know…Kate Pike. You remember meeting her at JAG HQ…about 15 years ago. That case involving…"

"Ooooh, Kate Pike," she nodded her head in recognition, "…she was a JAG attorney, and one for your former partners. You and she," she crossed two fingers, "…let's see, how did she phrase it."

"NO!" he defended, eyes big as saucers. "Mac, it wasn't…" he stopped mid dissent, when she burst out in laughter.

"So, you're teasing me," he approached her; retribution was hell.

"Yeees," she gasped out, and slid away from his grasp.

"So, you were never worried?" he pointed an accusing finger her way.

She shook her 'no,' and struggled to suppress her staccato giggles of fun.

"Why not?" he demanded.

She hitched a brow, "Do you really want to go there?"

"I guess not," he bowed his beleaguered head.

"Look Harm," she slid an arm around his waist, "…you've never given me any cause to doubt you, and I'm not about to start now. Besides," she tightened her hold on him, "…I'm a marine, and I know how to…"

"…kill a man a dozen different painful ways, and conceal the body?" he tossed a charming grin her way.

"You better believe it, Sailor," she poked him in the chest, then leaned up to place a quick peck on his mouth. Settling comfortably into his embrace, she asked again, "Now, what exactly happened that has Ellie so upset?"

"We were at the card store, when I ran into an old friend," he sighed.

"Kate Pike?"

"Yeees," he exhaled miserably. "Evidently, Kate saw Ellie trying to climb the display bins. She stepped in to help her retrieve an out-of-reach card so Ellie wouldn't fall, and Ellie got scared…"

"Because she's a stranger."

"Yes…"

"Good girl, she remembered what we taught her," Mac replied, all the while rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

"That's exactly what I told her!" he exclaimed emphatically. "Then Kate appeared from around the corner, and made a some smart remark about you and I not being involved."

"What's Kate Pike doing in San Diego anyway? And why would she think we're not involved?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Long story from 15 years ago…I guess she picked up on 'this thing' of ours," he wiggled a finger between them, "…even way back then. When she recognized who my daughter resembled, she started busting my chops."

"But back then, we weren't…"

"Yeah right, try finding someone gullible enough to buy that oft repeated line of denial…even back then," he quirked his brow. She rolled her eyes, and conceded defeat.

"Anyway, Kate & I exchanged a hug and a kiss…" At her questioning look, he amended, "…on the cheek. And I guess Ellie must have misconstrued…"

"That daddy was kissing another woman, instead of her mama. Guess I taught that kid better than I thought," she flashed him a teasing grin.

"Mac!" he warned.

"I better go check on our daughter," she patted his backside and headed toward the hall. "By the way," she glanced back, "…how is Kate?"

"Happily married to a surgeon, with two kids. I told her, we'd have to get our families together some time." Mac nodded her reply. "Hey, do you think I should come along for this discussion with Ellie?"

"Nah," she shook her head, "…I think she needs a little girl talk, mother to daughter. I'll make sure she understands that her daddy is still a Prince Charming." She winked and pivoted around, heading to her daughter's room.

"Mac!" he called out. She turned back in question. "Ah, thanks."

"Your welcome," she graced him with his favorite smile.

"Mac…"

"What Harm?" she feigned frustration.

He sauntered over, enfolding her in his arms, "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," she caressed his cheek.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"I need to go talk to our daughter?" she thrust a thumb over her shoulder.

"Maaaac…"

Chuckling at the needy tone of his voice, she sidled a little closer. "I love you too, Sailor."

His lips found hers in a sincere caress, thorough, warm and demanding. When he pulled away breathless, he smiled tenderly her way and gave her an extra squeeze.

"Listen, I'm going to head back out to the store," he took a reluctant step away.

"But I thought you and Ellie already went shopping?"

"Only the card store," he sighed, "…she insisted on coming home after that debacle with Kate." He picked up his car keys then glanced back, "By the way, she refused to go to lunch as well. Can you see that she gets something to eat?"

"I'm on it, Dad. Mmmmm," pondering, she tapped a finger to her lip, "…chocolate ice cream sundaes…that should do the trick."

"What?" he threw an incredulous glare. "Ellie can't have a sundae for lunch!"

"Sure she can!" Mac retorted. "It's what always got me through the doldrums when you broke my heart."

He carefully studied her, assessing the seriousness of her remark, then thoughtfully asked, "When did I break your heart? I mean besides…"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly when?"

She smiled and walked away, leaving the befuddled sailor buried in the misery of his own thoughts.

**xxxxx**

15:30

February 14, 2016

Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Mac looked up when she heard the overhead garage door engage. A few seconds later, she spotted her husband's head popping through the open door in a covert sweep of the kitchen. When he saw her watchful gaze, he stepped inside with self-conscious smile.

"What are you doing," she grinned in bemusement.

"Making sure the coast is clear," he set a package down on the counter, then turned to hang up his coat in the utility closet.

She laughed, "You're afraid of your daughter?"

"You better believe it!" He took another look around the kitchen then peeked into the family room, "Where is she?"

"She's in her bedroom," Mac returned to her chore of unloading the dishwasher.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Am I out of the doghouse?"

"Yes, she now understands the difference between 'hello' kisses, 'friendly' kisses, 'parental' kisses, and…" she settled back against his chest, "…'romantic' kisses between mommies and daddies."

"Thanks Mac," his face nuzzled into that favorite place on her neck. She released a contented musical hum, before finding his mouth with hers.

When he pulled back to gaze in her eyes, she raised a brow in warning, "You best just make sure that those kind of kisses stay between Ellie's mama and daddy…got that, Sailor!"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and kissed her again.

He released her, and reached back to snatch the gift-wrapped box from the counter.

She eyed him with interest, "Is that for me?"

"Nooo ma'am," he used his best southern drawl, "…it's for my best girl."

"But I thought I was your best girl?" she faked affront.

"Nope darlin, you're my best woman," he tipped the package to his brow like a Stetson.

She shook her head, and went back to the task at hand. As he headed through the door, she hollered out, "You'll find her in the tent."

He peeked his head around the corner, "Any idea whether that monstrosity is going to become a permanent fixture?"

"Nope, she hasn't decided if she wants it installed over her bed or not. I wish she'd hurry up; it'll break your mom's heart if she decides she doesn't want it. Trish spent a small fortune having that contraption made."

"Well, if she doesn't want it, we could always install it over ours," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "…might give us a little privacy from all those prying nosy little eyes."

"Go talk to your daughter," she waved him off dismissively with a flick of her wrist.

Harm wander off down the hall, and quietly snuck into Ellie's bedroom. Taking a look around the toy-cluttered mess, he pondered as to the last time she'd cleaned it up. His kids had way too many toys, he groused. Stepping up to the ornate tent, he stooped down and ducked inside. Finding his daughter curled up with her Mitzy Bear, looking pathetically forlorn, he crawled over to her side. She barely acknowledged his presence, and he worried if Mac's talk had any effect.

"Hey toots," he sat down beside her. She looked up, and it was then he noticed the glaze of tears ringing her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," he lifted her into his lap, "…Mama told me she talked to you." Ellie nodded her head, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Then why all the tears," he brushed it away, "… Mama said you understood and forgave me."

"I did," her chin trembled.

He caressed her cheek, "Then how come you're still crying?"

"'Cuz, I don't have a balentine for you," she hid her face in his arm.

He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and gently rocked her until she calmed down. When her shuddering sobs finally waned, he kissed her cheek, and whispered, "It's okay, sweet pea, Daddy would rather have a hug and a kiss than a bought valentine."

"Really?" she gazed at him with huge imploring brown eyes. He was a sucker for those eyes, both from her and her mother.

"Really!" he nodded. "Ellie Bean's kisses are the bestest!"

"Better than Mama's?" she eyed him with guarded query.

"Well, I like Mama's kisses in a different way, but yours are the bestest from my favorite girl!" his heart warmed when she gifted him with a bright smile. "There's my Ellie Bean grin…that's one of my favorites too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Ellie Bean," he nuzzled her cheek.

When she settled back into his lap, he reached for her hands, engulfing them in his own. "So, Mama explained the difference between the way I kissed Miss Pike and the way I kiss Mama?" His expression remained a bit wary, not completely sure he was out of the doghouse just yet.

"Yes," Ellie pulled back a hand and casually picked at some lint on his sweater. "Mama said that daddies are only allowed to kiss mommies on the mouth. You," she poked a lecturing index finger in his direction, a stern expression on her face, "…are only allowed kiss friends on the cheek."

He rolled his eyes at the 'chewing out' being administered by his little marine. She was so much like Mac it was scary. A miniature replica, through and through.

"Daddy promises," he raised a finger high in the air and then crossed it over his heart, "…he will only ever, forever and ever, kiss only Mama on the mouth." Ellie nodded her head firmly in acceptance of his oath.

"Sweet pea, Daddy loves Mama very, very much, and he would never knowingly hurt Mama's feelings."

"What's knowingly?" she frowned.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "…knowingly means to do something on purpose. Daddy would never do anything to hurt Mama's, or yours, or your brothers' feelings on purpose. Sometime people make a mistake and don't mean to…"

She dropped her head, voice quivering, "Like when I hurted your feelings on popoose today?"

"Ellie," he cupped her cheek in his palm and raised her head, "…Daddy knows you didn't understand what happened at the card store today, so you didn't mean to hurt me on purpose."

Several tears streaked down her cheek, "But I don't have a card or a chocolate heart for you, and we didn't get to have our special Daddy-Daughter Balentine lunch."

"Tell ya what…next weekend, you and Daddy will go to lunch anywhere you want, okay? Just Daddy and his best girl."

Sniffling, she nodded her head, and bravely rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand. "Okay Daddy, just you and me."

"You know what else?" She shook her head. "Daddy would love it if you made him a valentine card, because I like your homemade cards the best."

Her eyes lit up. She quickly scurried from his lap and out the tent door. He frowned at her speedy escape, and was just about to give chase, when she ducked back inside.

"Here Daddy," she proudly beamed and handed him a huge red heart, "…I maded it for you in preschool."

A sappy grin spread across on his face, as he accepted the red construction paper heart. The handmade treasure was studded with a wide menagerie of glamour and glitz: doilies and glitter, sequins, beads and pipe cleaners, ribbon bindings, and dried macaroni letters spelling out _'I LOVE YOU'_ across the front. He opened the precious child-made gift to discover the special message scribbled inside: _'Happy Balentine Day…Wuv you Daddy… Fom You Dawter, Ellie.'_

He set the construction paper heart aside, and took his daughter in his arms. "Oh thank you, Ellie…that is the best valentine Daddy has ever received. I love you too, sweetie."

She wrapped her little arms tight around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Daddy. Just don't tell Mama that I giveded you the bestest card." She softly kissed his cheek.

"You know what, sweet pea? Daddy has a valentine for you too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift-wrapped box. Extending the gift in his upturned palm, he smiled sweetly, "Happy Valentine's Day to my favorite girl. Go ahead…open it."

Ellie untied the ribbon, and gleefully tore off the red-hearted wrapping paper like a child on Christmas morn. Lifting the lid from the small gold box, she peered inside, rubbing the black velvet lining, and squealed with delight. "A charm bracelet just like Mama's!"

"That's right, all Daddy's favorite girls get a special memory bracelet with a charm of his heart." He pointed to the solitary golden heart-shaped charm, a tiny diamond chip sparkling at its center. Turning the charm over, he read the inscription, _'All my love, Daddy.'_ Ellie smiled proudly at her big girl gift.

"Shall we put it one?" he asked.

Ellie enthusiastically nodded and extended her right arm. He fastened the chain around her wrist, and watched as she reverently stroked a finger over the delicate links of gold.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy," she threw herself into his arms, and he held on tight, rocking her to and forth.

Swept up in their embrace, seconds ticked to minutes, and minutes chimed away to even more sweet daddy-daughter time. He felt the warmth of her breath exhale in airy wisps against his neck, followed closely by a deep exhausted yawn. Pulling her back just far enough to observe her face, he stroked her cheek.

"Tired baby?"

"Yeah," she yawned again.

"It's been a long, hard day, huh?" She nodded her head. "Maybe you can go to bed early at Gummy and Papa's house tonight."

She frowned, "How come I can't stay with you?"

"'Cuz Daddy has to take his favorite big girl out for Valentine's Day. You wouldn't want Mama to be sad would you?"

"No," she shook her head and curled deeper into his chest.

He looked around at the private cocoon of their surroundings. He studied the ridiculously elaborate tent with all its girlie charms. There were huge ruffles of pink satin and iridescent-gilded tulle, ribbons, frilly looping bows and streamers, and golden-silk stars suspended aloft from the top ring of the small porthole pointing heavenward to the sky.

"Hey Ellie, have you decide about the tent yet?"

"What you mean," she drawled out, only half listening as she fought off the beckoning hand of sleep.

"Well, do you want Daddy to suspend the tent over your bed like Gummy suggested?"

She shrugged, "Don't know…why?"

"Ummm, 'cuz Daddy thought he might borrow it for a while."

She stared up at him with confusion, "Why?"

"Well, I think it might be a perfect place for Daddy and Mommy's Valentine date."

Ellie eyed her father suspiciously, eyebrow quirked high, and shook her head.

"What?" he shrugged, fighting to hide a covert grin. "You don't think Mama would like the tent?"

"Why would Mama wanna go on a date in a tent?" she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"So I can steal some of those mommy and daddy kisses, that only daddies are allowed." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "Besides, Daddy has a special Valentine's present for Mommy too. And what better place to give it to her," his eyes roved once more over the fairytale setting of the ornately-appointed tent, "…then in a castle designed for a princess or a queen?"

He glanced back at his daughter who was watching him with indulgent eyes. "What?"

"Silly Daddy," she patted his cheek, then teasingly pinched his nose.

"But I'm the only daddy you got, so I guess you better keep me," he tweaked hers right back.

She leaned her forehead against his and stared deep into his eyes, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love ya too, sweet pea," he gathered her in the warm circle of his arms. Nuzzling cheek-to-cheek, he promised in hushed tones to the stars above, "Forever and always."

"To the moon and back," an echo returned from the elegant figure hiding in the shadows of the hall. The brightness reflected off her joyous smile rivaled the setting sun.

_The End…For Now_


End file.
